The present invention relates to a method and composition for treatment of topical bacterial, vital, and fungal infections. It is particularly useful in treatment of cold sores, fever blisters, and other symptoms of herpes simplex I virus infection, as well as other topical infections such as impetigo and ringworm.
There are many people who suffer occasionally or chronically from herpes simplex I, the common cold sore. Cold sores can appear on the lips, around the rim of the mouth, in nostrils, around the rim of the nostrils, and on the upper lip between the nose and the mouth.
A cold sore usually goes through a cycle. The onset is characterized by stinging, vexing, burning, an itching sensation, and swelling and rubification of the skin tissues in the afflicted area. Next comes the development of blisters and continued swelling. Blisters may break and weep.
Finally the blisters begin to shrink and dry, followed by a scab covering. The scab covering is unsightly, as is the entire cold sore process, and even during the scab phase there are often onsets of burning, stinging, and itching. The course of the infection from onset to disappearance is usually about three weeks.
Needless to say, no one wants a cold sore. For those with high profile professions, such as sales personnel, entertainers, actors, and models, the affliction is more than a mere embarrassment; it can mean loss of work. Makeup can cover the problem only partially.
The present invention addresses this problem by providing a method and composition for treating and eliminating the effects of this viral infection. The composition used is an antiviral and antibacterial material.